Golf clubs are typically manufactured with standard lie and loft angles. Some golfers prefer to modify the lie and loft angles of their golf clubs in order to improve the performance and consistency of their golf clubs and thereby improve their own performance.
In some cases, golf club heads, particularly iron-type golf club heads, can be adjusted by being plastically bent in a post-manufacturing process. In such a bending process, it can be difficult to plastically bend the material of the club head in a desired manner without adversely affecting the shape or integrity of the hosel bore, the striking face, or other parts of the club head. In addition, advancements in materials and manufacturing processes, such as extreme heat treatments, have resulted in club heads that are stronger and harder to bend and have more sensitive surface finishes. This increases the difficulty in accurately bending a club head in a desired manner without adversely affecting the club head.
In other cases, golf club heads, particularly wood-type golf clubs (sometimes referred to as “metalwoods”), can be manufactured with an adjustable shaft attachment system which can allow adjustment of certain angles (i.e., the lie angle or the loft angle) of the golf club head. These systems can in some cases restrict the adjustability of the golf club head to a predetermined number of predetermined angles. That is, in some cases they do not allow continuous adjustment of the angles through a given range.